


The time Hecate said goodbye without saying it

by your_friendly_neighbourhood_demoness



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angsty Stuff, F/F, Hicsqueak, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Useless Lesbians, hecate hardbroom / pippa pentangle - Freeform, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighbourhood_demoness/pseuds/your_friendly_neighbourhood_demoness
Summary: Her hands were cold and sweaty, and the dirty grey floor could hardly be seen through her blurry vision. She would really do this. She, Hecate Hardbroom the gangly, shy girl, would really leave Pippa Pentangle, the most beautiful being in existence, the most popular girl at the school behind.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The time Hecate said goodbye without saying it

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. The characters don't belong to me but my story does.  
> This is the first time I am writing in english. Please be kind.  
> I hope you can enjoy whatever I have produced... :)

Hecate was standing in front of Pippa’s room.  
Her hands were cold and sweaty, and the dirty grey floor could hardly be seen through her blurry vision. She would really do this. She, Hecate Hardbroom the gangly, shy girl, would really leave Pippa Pentangle, the most beautiful being in existence, the most popular girl at the school behind.

It was not because of Pippa being a cruel gaslighting backstabber or something like this. She actually was the kindest person Hecate had ever met in her entire life. Pippa was almost as kind as Hecate’s own mother and that meant something.

Hecate was the backstabber. She was shy, sometimes harsh and she was always holding Pippa back. That was at least how she felt about their friendship. Friendship. How Hecate wished it would be more than this. How she longed for it to be more than just plain old friendship. 

But she was smart. Smart enough to realize that this wish was a selfish one. To stop herself from making even more selfish decisions that would stop Pippa from living her life she would have to make one last decision. She could not even say if it was a selfish decision only made to be used as a cowardly excuse for her feelings or one that was made to protect Pippa from possible public humiliation. Humiliation that would be caused by Hecate.

There was no going back now. Hecate had spoken to the headmistress about a change of classes and seating positions in the remaining classes. The classes where Pippa would now sit behind her, talking happily to her popular, funny friends. All while Hecate would stare at the letters on the board, just hoping that the torture of not even being able to see Pippa while she was brushing one of her soft blonde locks behind her ear, laughing that sweet laugh of her. After all she would at least still be able to hear little giggles, bored sighs and occasionally tired yawns from the person she loved most in the universe.

She silently hoped that the pain, the helpless love, the longing and all these feelings would just shrink into the back of her brain forgotten, left behind just like the friendship which was there once. All the memories hidden in the shadows, not present with every word, every conversation.  
This was going to be the last time Hecate would really be able to talk to Pippa before everything would change. She would have to abandon Pippa at the broomstick display tomorrow. Hecate figured that only then Pippa would leave her behind too. Pippa would be angry, betrayed and hurt. She would not ever talk to Hecate again. The most important reasons of all. Sweet, innocent Pippa would not blame herself for anything that happened. It is, was and will never be Pippa’s fault that Hecate stupidly fell in love with her best and only friend.

She braced herself. Taking a deep breath, whipping of the hot, burning tears that had been rolling down her pale cheeks, Hecate knocked on the door. It was a wonder that her shaking hands even allowed her to make this move.

“Come in!” Pippa’s cheerful tone of voice almost let Hecate cry again. She would destroy this happiness in Pippa’s voice. No matter what she did. No going back. There was no going back. She had to remind herself while she tightly clenched her hands into fists, sat on a fake smile and entered the room with shaking legs.  
Pippa smiled happily after closing the book she had been reading in. “To what do I owe this nightly visit dear Hiccup?”  
Hecate’s mind was blank. There was so much she had to say. So many important things. So many feelings bottled up, ready to be set free from their prison. But nothing but a weak “Pipsqueak…” came out of Hecate’s mouth.

Pippa gazed at Hecate in worry. She carelessly tossed the heavy book onto the covers of her bed, got up and walked just a few steps to gently touch Hecate’s arm with her petite hand. “What is it Hiccup? Are you nervous because of the broomstick display?”

Hecate’s arm was burning where Pippa had touched her. She desperately wanted to tell Pippa everything. “I love you; I have loved you since forever. I cannot bare to live without you! I will leave you alone because you could never love me back and I could not endure being your friend until you get married. It’s the best for both of us because I am an awfully selfish person. You will get laughed at if you stay with me, the gangly, awkward, boring girl that cannot control her emotions enough to even leave you behind with grace. I am so sorry for even setting one of my unsure, uncoordinated steps into your life!” She wanted to scream this into Pippa’s face. But once again she just answered with “Yes. I am just really nervous, and I am so sorry if I disturbed you.”

Out of nowhere Hecate found herself in a fierce hug that almost whipped her of her feet. “Hiccup, you could never disturb me!” After a few moments of utter confusion, she desperately buried her face in Pippa’s beautifully soft blonde hair and inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries, vanilla and roses. She felt awful for using this moment to say goodbye, without saying the words out loud. She never said words that needed to be said out loud. She started to think of this as just another one of her pathetic weaknesses. One of the many things she couldn’t handle.

After a few more minutes Hecate had to let go. She reluctantly ended the hug. “Thank you, Pippa. Really, thank you for everything.” Her voice was not even that shaky and unsure anymore just filled with loads of hidden love and sadness that tried to creep out of its prison of words, tried to break the bars of denial and fear.

“It’s alright; Hiccup. I think it’s the best if we just go to sleep now. Worrying won’t get us anywhere.” Pippa’s eyes were looking at her with so much affection Hecate could have kissed her. Right there. She just had to make a step forward and gently place her trembling hand under Pippa’s chin. After that she would have gazed into Pippa’s eyes with all her love and adoration for her. At the end she only would have to move in for a kiss. Just one sweet kiss.

But Hecate knew better that to do this. “You are probably right Pipsqueak. Good night.” I love you so much, I love you, I am so sorry. She wished so hard for herself to say all these words. Some wishes had to stay wishes she thought sadly while leaving.  
“Sleep well, Hiccup!” Tears heavy in her eyes she closed the door behind her. Fullwell knowing that this was the last time Pippa would talk to her in a loving way. 

Little did Hecate know that she wasn’t the only one taking in the smell of their loved one this night.

Little did Hecate know that Pippa wanted to kiss her too.

Little did they know that their friendship ended with a fierce hug, but their love story ought to begin thirty years later with another fierce hug caused by a young girl who wanted them to be happy again.


End file.
